Радио Нью-Вегас
Радио Нью-Вегас — это основная радиостанция Нью-Вегаса. Общие данные thumb|Радио Нью Вегас Радиопередачи ведет компьютер-DJ, Мистер Нью-Вегас. Передаются как музыка, так и новости. По мере того, как вы будете выполнять квесты, вы сможете услышать отсылки к вашим похождениям в новостных передачах. Мистера Нью-Вегас озвучивает певец, актер и конферансье из Лас-Вегаса Wayne Newton, также известный как Мистер Лас-Вегас. Треки Песни * Ain't That a Kick in the Head? * Blue Moon * Big Iron * Heartaches by the Number * It's a Sin to Tell a Lie * Jingle, Jangle, Jingle * Johnny Guitar * Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow * Mad About the Boy * Sit and Dream * Something's Gotta Give * Where Have You Been All My Life? * Why Don't You Do Right? Трек Stars of the Midnight Range так же должен был включен в список, но ошибка в списке треков привела к тому, что песня Big Iron проигрывается в два раза чаще других, и иногда даже два раза подряд. Инструментальные композиции * American Swing * Hallo Mister X * Manhattan * Slow Bounce * Strahlende Trompete * Von Spanien Nach Sudamerika Все эти композиции составлены композитором Gerhard Trede '''и выпущены в CD-издании альбома Pop And Dance Music.' Вещание Вступления * Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать на нашу программу. Это Мистер Нью-Вегас и все вы, все и каждый из вас, по-своему прекрасны. * И снова здравствуйте, дамы и господа. Это Мистер Нью-Вегас. Огромное спасибо за то, что остаётесь с нами. * Здравствуйте дамы и господа, это Мистер Нью-Вегас. Вы восхитительны, и мы рады быть с вами круглые сутки. * Привет народ, это Мистер Нью-Вегас, и я настроен на самое лучшее в сегодняшнем эфире. * И снова добро пожаловать на шоу Мистера Нью-Вегас! Шоу с, по моему мнению — а ему стоит доверять — самой лучшей аудиторией, какую только можно найти. Кто-то хочет сказать, что я ошибаюсь? * Это опять я, Мистер Нью-Вегас, напоминающий вам, что you’re nobody till somebody loves you (Вы никто, пока вас кто-нибудь не любит). И этот somebody — я. Я люблю вас. * Дамы и господа, вы слушаете меня, Мистера Нью-Вегас, и вы необычайно прекрасны. * Это Радио Нью-Вегаса и я, его гостеприимный хозяин. Мистер Нью-Вегас. И если вы раздумываете, в правильном ли месте вы оказались — можете не сомневаться — вы оказались в правильном месте. * Женщины Нью-Вегаса часто спрашивают меня — а существует ли Миссис Нью-Вегас. Разумеется, существует. Она — это вы. И вы так же совершенны, как и в день нашей первой встречи. * Это Мистер Нью-Вегас, раздувающий огонь вашей страсти. * И мы возвращаемся. Это Мистер Нью-Вегас, и я чувствую нечто волшебное в вечернем воздухе. И я не только о гамма-излучении говорю. * Добро пожаловать, это Мистер Нью-Вегас и я надеюсь, что не перестарался. * Вы слушаете Радио Нью-Вегас, ваш маленький музыкальный автомат в Пустыне Мохаве. Я Мистер Нью-Вегас и я работаю для вас. (Чем-то похоже на одну фразу Тридогнайта: «Вы слушаете радио „Новости Галактики“! Мы радио свободной пустоши, и мы работаем для вас».) * Знаете, я как-то попробовал измерить свою харизму на силомере Вит-о-Матик. Машина вспыхнула и сгорела. (Если у вас есть способность Дикая пустошь) Новостные передачи Мистера Нью-Вегаса Мистер Нью-Вегас ведет регулярные новостные передачи. * Солдаты НКР в аэропорту Маккарран вздохнули свободно, после того как выяснилось, что монорельс, который ходит на Стрип оказалось легко починить. Серьезная проблема из-за возраста поезда и дефицита запчастей могла бы привести к катастрофе. — Звучит перед завершением квеста Шпиономания. * Сообщается, что курьер, найденный с лишней дыркой в голове возле Гудспрингс, пришёл в сознание и полностью восстановился. Вот это я называю действительно надежной курьерской службой. — Вызывается началом игры. * Граждане, толпами стекающиеся на Стрип, столкнулись с волной террора, порождённой бандой рейдеров, известных как Черти. Те, кто могут позволить себе иметь паспорт утверждают, что дополнительная безопасность оправдывает контроль доступа. — до выполнения квеста Охота за головами. * По неподтверждённым данным генерал вооруженных сил НКР Ли Оливер переведён со своего поста в лагере Маккарран для того чтобы осуществлять командование на Плотине Гувера. Источники в НКР сообщили, что предотвращение захвата плотины Легионом Цезаря становится первостепенной стратегической задачей и это перемещение не стало неожиданностью. * Я подготовил рождественский сборник Nuclear Winter Wonderland. Ищите на голодисках. * Приток вынужденных переселенцев в лагерь беженцев в Биттер-Спрингс вызвал там обострение проблемы с продовольствием. Чиновники НКР запрашивают субсидии. — До завершения квеста Еще немножко. * Клиенты Ультра-Люкс недоумевают, почему расположенный там дорогой ресторан Гурман преувеличивает размеры листа ожидания. Те, кто заказывали столик в ресторане отмечают, что блюда аппетитны, но много столиков пустует. — До завершения квеста Пища для гурманов * Ходят упорные слухи о прибежище для Супермутантов, основанном на высокогорном лыжном курорте на северо-западе. Если вы натолкнётесь на него, не стоит, повторяю, НЕ СТОИТ! недооценивать Супермутантов и рассчитывать на склон для начинающих. — Отсылка к Джейкобстауну. * Говорят, что в последние дни нет контактов с торговцами из Ниптона, возникают опасения, что в этом изолированном поселении возникли проблемы. * Благодаря увенчавшемуся успехом бунту, Исправительное учреждение НКР оказалось под контролем заключённых. Местным стоит опасаться всех, похожих на сидельцев. * Легион Цезаря продолжает укреплять позиции в Нельсоне, откуда они продолжают создавать постоянную угрозу Лагерю Форлорн-Хоуп и близлежащему городку Новак. — До выполнения Возвращение надежды. * Радио Горы Блэк, после долгого отсутствия, снова в эфире. Слушатели сообщают о нововой программной политике, я цитирую, «скорее для извращенцев, чем для изгнанников». — До выполнения квеста Сумасшествие. * Торговцев из Калифорнии заворачивают обратно на Аванпосту Мохаве, так как НКР беспокоит небезопасность Ниптонского шоссе. * Во Фрисайде нарастает напряженность между контролирующей район бандой, известной, как Короли и многочисленными скваттерами из НКР, ищущими пристанища. Главарь Королей, называющий себя просто Король, выразил своё неудовольствие, назвав граждан НКР, я цитирую, «дьяволами в ангельском обличье». Он добавил, что не желает видеть ни одного НКР-овца на районе, и провозгласил лозунг, я цитирую, «Вернуть в сад!». — До выполнения квеста Солдатский блюз. * Старатели рассказывают о громадных субъектах, бродящих по Хидден-Вэли после заката, но не могут дать более точного их описания в связи с плохой видимостью. — Ночные вылазки разведчиков Мохавского Братства Стали. Зависящие от квестов * В Примме на днях приведён к присяге новый шериф. Корреспонденты РНВ оказались на месте события. «Привет, народ. Я шериф Майерс. Ведите себя хорошо, а то пристрелю нафиг». — Если выполнить Город, который мне нравится, поставив Майерса на пост шерифа. * В Примме официально приведён к присяге новый шериф. Корреспонденты РНВ оказались на месте и прослушали обращение шерифа к народу. "Загрузка умиротворяющей население речи… завершено. Приветствую вас, граждане! Что насчёт "Даёшь закон и порядок в отдельно взятом городе Ошибка: Маркер не найден? " " — Если выполнить Город, который мне нравится, поставив Примм-Слима на пост шерифа. * В Примме на днях приведён к присяге новый шериф. Корреспонденты РНВ оказались на месте события. «Люди Примма! НКР хочет оповестить вас о том, что вы теперь находитесь под нашей юрисдикцией. И отныне вы будете жить по нашим правилам». — Если выполнить Город, который мне нравится, поставив сержанта Макги на пост шерифа. * Несколько неопознанных летательных средств было замечено пролетающими над Испытательным полигоном РЕПКОНН местным психом. Он разговаривал с плюшевым медведем возле одного из наших микрофонов. «Это гули, я тебе говорю. Религиозные гули в ракетах в поисках земли, которую они бы могли назвать своей. Не смейся надо мной! Я знаю заклятье, которое заставит тебя показать мне свою истинную форму. Пещерная крыса научила меня этому заклятью». — Если помочь Джейсону Брайту выполнив квест Давай полетаем. * Источники сообщают о том, что бдительным вольнонаемным сорван план уничтожения монорельса в Лагере Маккарран. Меры безопасности ужесточены. — Если выполнить квест Шпиономания обезвредив бомбу на монорельсе. * Целая рейдерская группа Легиона была уничтожена парой вооруженных гражданских у Биттер-Спрингс. Местный житель сказал: «Господь послал нам двух ангелов, и как минимум у одного из них был пылающий меч правосудия .308 калибра, с оптическим прицелом». — Если выполнить Я забыл забыть. * Смена начальства в казино Гоморра после "отбытия" боссов Омерты Большого Сэла и Неро. Новый управляющий казино дал интервью нашим репортерам: "Перед своим уходом Неро сказал мне, что они на пару с Большим Сэлом решили отдохнуть от дел и отправиться рыбачить на озеро Мид, еще добавил, что он всегда мечтал поспать с озерниками". — После завершения квеста Как мало мы знаем при условии, что планы боссов были сорваны. Спонсоры * Выпуск новостей представляет Казино «Викки и Вэнс». Викки и Вэнс: станьте нашими сообщниками! * Выпуск новостей представляет Ультра-Люкс. Ульта-Люкс: живи в роскоши! * Выпуск новостей представляет Гоморра. Гоморра: это будет наш маленький секрет. * Выпуск новостей представляет Топс. Топс, нас нельзя не заметить. * Сегодняшний выпуск новостей для Вас предоставляет Примм. Примм: еще один Нью Вегас. * Выпуск новостей предоставляет Убежище 21. Убежище 21: все становится лучше… когда Вы находитесь в убежище. * Спонсор выпуска новостей Серебряная лихорадка. Серебряная лихорадка: ощутите лихорадочную дрожь, держа лазерный пистолет в своей руке. Примечания * Четыре песни звучат на всех трёх главных радиостанциях: «Big Iron», «Heartaches by the Number», «It's a Sin to Tell a Lie», и «Johnny Guitar». * Вся инструменталка на радиостанциях написана Gerhard Trede, который исполнил «Jolly Days» и «Fox Boogie», также включённые в саундтрек ''Fallout 3 * Компьютер радио Нью-Вегас, как и компьютер радио «Музыка Мохаве» располагается под тоннелем ведущим наружу из убежища 11 Баги * Запись «Stars of the Midnight Range» должна была звучать на этой станции, но из-за ошибки треклист станции ссылается на mp3 файл «Big Iron», из за чего «Big Iron» звучит в два раза чаще других, а порой и два раза подряд. * В титрах ошибочно указано, что четыре песни написанные и исполненные J.E. Sawyer преимущественно для игры, предназначены для того, чтобы звучать по радио. Очевидно, что может быть они и предназначались для прослушивания по радио, но были вырезаны из плейлистов. Тем не менее их всё равно можно услышать в игре. Ссылки * New Vegas Soundtrack on Spotify en: Radio New Vegas Категория:Радиостанции Fallout: New Vegas